The End: Raven's Wrath
by Shadow Raven117
Summary: An alternate reality version of The End, where instead of letting Trigon destroy the world, Raven does it herself, just as the commercials and episodes leading up to The End made you think. Major JL and GL crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter of my first fan fic. I actually started this aboutu a year ago and put it on but I decided halfway through to look back and revise it and then let you guys see the revised version first. I got the idea to do this when the turnout of The End pissed me off, I was like "wait.. I thought Raven was going to be all evil, I want my evil Raven! They said in Birthmark she was going to end the world! omglolwtfqwned!1!" So that's when I got fed up and made my own season 4 finale. There is considerable crossing over in this story so be prepared. tell em what you think. thnx

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

There was a familiar silence as the sun ascended over the bay by Jump City

"Another day" Raven said as she opened her eyes, though something was different.

She looked around the room, the sun was shining through the window. She looked at her hands and saw a very familiar marking, she instantly sat up in her bed and closed her eyes, "no..." she murmured.

It had begun, the end of the world.

The Rest of the team walked into the Large living room/kitchen located at the front of the tower overlooking the bay. Raven was standing in the kitchen section by the stove, she was "cooking" something.

"Raven, cooking breakfast?", Cyborg remarked.

"Yay a feast! What is the occasion?" Starfire inquired.

"Your destruction...", Raven thought, "Can't I just do something nice for once?", she quickly countered the disturbing thought.

"Who wants pancakes?" she said as she turned around holding a plate covered with charred bubbling masses.

She placed two own each of her teamate's plates.

Each took a bite, twisted looks appeared on everyone's face but Starfire's, who seemed to be enjoying them.

"Isn't this nice of Raven to do this?" Robin said, obviously very hard to pull off.

"Ya, even if the girl doesn't have a clue how to cook" Cyborg murmered as he drenched the "pancake" in syrup.

Raven was suddenly filled with hatred, "I could destroy you right n... no", Raven thought, she quickly suppresed the feeling.

Ever since she lost her ability to meditate evil and disturbing thoughts started entering her mind, once she even toyed with the thought of tossing Beast Boy out a window simply because his presense was annoying.

"These are delightful!" Starfire remarked they remind me of a food on my world, burnt on the outside, yet runny on the inside, more please!"

Everyone proceeded to dump the black masses on her plate, Starfire then drowned them in mustard.

Lights and sirens started to go off throughout the tower. "Trouble!" Robin said as he ran to the exit, everyone but Raven followed. She raised her hood and proceeded to follow them.

------------------------------------------

Sorry for a short chapter but I decided thsi was enough for one chapter. chapter 2 should be ready now. tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the big gap between chapters, it plays out like the show, this chapter is needed just to form my plot and sweep away the former one. And btw, I changed the huge cyborg cannon thing, I thought it was dumb that he kept it inside himself...

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"AINT NOBODY GETTIN' IN HERE!" Cyborg screamed at the approaching army as he plugged himself into Titans Tower.

The pannels of the tower unfolded and a giant version of the Proton cannon on the T-car emerged, unfolded and started to charge. The air around the tower started to crackle and an ominous blue glow enveloped the area. The HUD in cyborgs veiw blinked and read "Targe locked" with the cross hairs pointed at Slade's head.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR ASS!", Cyborg screamed as the giant cannon discharged. He could see the surprised expression in Slade's eye just as the beam hit him.

The cannon ceased firing and several pannels opened to allow cooling, the air smelled of ozone. Cyborg looked through the scope attached to his head and saw only charred ground, no army of demons.

"Boo-yah..." Cyborg murmured as he saw the empty battle ground. It was then he realized the battle ground was not so empty, the smoke cleared and there stood the ominous silloette of Slade.

Slade proceeded to crack his spine back into place and raise another army onto the scarred battle field.

The Titans rushed back onto the charred landscape and continued fighting.

"How can you stand to watch them suffer?" Trigon said. "Deep down you enjoy watching them fail, watching them waste thier time on a battle they cannot win..."

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed, tilting her head toward the ground while doing so.

"ADMIT IT! You love seeing them in pain..." Trigon was exploiting her weakness, her emotions, and if he suceeds they will no longer be her weakess but her strength. "Deep down, you have wanting this for a long time, you were just too weak to carry it out..."

"Your right...no...no... get out..." Raven wispered, raising her head, on her face had appeared the same four red eyes as her father's.

"Fulfill the prophecy and you will become more powerful than you can imagine... Fulfil the prophecy and you will be free..." Trigon continued his emotional bombardment, "Isn't that what you want? to be free? To finally live free from your emotions like everyone else?"

"Yes...Yesss..." Raven had given in. "I will do as you wish."

Raven emerged onto the battlefield, "Stop" she wispered, almost silently, The army of demons ceased fighting immediately and parted to make a path for the gem.

Raven proceeded to walk towards Slade, "I'm coming with you" She announced.

Robin stepped between the two and spread his arms "I won't let you"

"Like that's going to stop me." Raven retorted. Robin suddenly was encased in a black mass, the same mass he had seen a hundred times before. Raven raised her arm and tossed him aside. " you need to learn when you have bit off more than you can chew."

"lets go" Raven said continuing past Slade to the edge of the island "I have a world to end"

The others tried to stop her but Raven had erected a large barier around them.

------------------------------------------

Well, also short but they tend to get longer, tell em what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"The chamber has been prepared for you" Slade said to his "captor"

"You're a fool" Raven said, dripping with hatred, " you think my father is actually going to give you want you want?"

"You're nothing but a pawn in his sinister plan" Slade said

"That makes two of us" Raven said in retaliation.

"SHUT UP!" Slade barked, his hands and eye burning. He was quickly seized by the platoon of demons escorting them. "Release me!" Slade commanded, the demons did not respond.

"Your pathetic, even your own army won't listen to you." Raven said, she then turned to face Slade, her face was once again bearing the ominous four red eyes. She encased her right hand in a talon shaped mass using her Shadow Control. "I think you need to be relieved of command..." The three claws of the talon wrapped around Slade's face, she then rammed slades skull into the side of the stone wall, leaving a crater where Slade's head had just entered. She releaed him and let him slide down the wall. "Leave him" she said as she gestured the demons to follow her "He's not worth the effort."

"Have you found her yet?" Robin said has he walked through the door of the living room.

"You should be in the infirmiry, you took quite a beating" Cyborg said in response.

"I'm fine, have you found her or not?" Robin asked again.

"No, I can't track her communicator, it's offline."

"Dude, why would we even want to find her after what she did to Robin? what she did to all of us?" Beast boy said, obviously stressed.

"Our freind is indeed acting strange but she is still our friend." Starfire said, floating into the room bearign a face of concern

"Starfire's right, she is still our friend and we need to help her" Cyborg sighed.

"How can we help Ms. Moody if we can't even find her?" Beast boy Retorted

"She's at the old library" Robin stated "I know it"

"So what if she is?" Cyborg said countering Robins statement "I garantee that place is a fortress, we will getnever in!"

"We have to try!" Robin said in retaliation.

"Use your head man!" Cyborg said "Do what is best for the team for a change"

"So we wait until we can fight in the open" Robin said, the last one hitting home. "We will get her back."

Raven hovered just obove the giant pillar under the old library preparing to fulfil the prophecy that would bring the world to an end.

"The gem was born of evils fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal"

Raven was thrown back away from the pillar as it started to burn away. There was a hole where the pillar once stood and the mammoth that was Trigon ascended from his fiery prison.

"Atlast, I am free from that pit of oblivion!" Trigon boomed as he exited the portal "Now to level this world and it's inhabitants..."

"How will this be done father?" Raven asked

"You tell me" Trigon said in return "The transition has left me weak and it will take some time to recover, the conquest of this world is up to you, The prophecy does say that _you _will end the world

Raven pondered this a second, floating just above the ground but still in plain view of her father, the chaber under the old library barely contained him. "Thank you father" Raven said in response "Now I can have some fun"

--------------------------------------

There it is, kinda slow bbut I promise the action picks up in the next chapter. tell me what you think, and thnx to craneX for the comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4, i decided to let you guys have soemthigngood and actiony to chew on.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed "Theres trouble down at City Hall".

"Is it Raven?" Robin asked.

"Not sure, but we have Sgt. Daniels of the JCPD on the line" Cyborg responded.

"Bring him up" The image of a police officer appeared on the giant screen in the living room, he was leaning against the side of an overturned police car, though this officer lacked the helmet the others often wore.

"--This is Sgt. Daniels, we were re--onding to an ermergency repo---- by several citezens in the area"

The signal was not very clear and there were the sounds of automatic weapons, explosions, and screaming in the background. "The reports said so--thing about a teenage girl with powers almost ex--tly like the ones your girl with the cloak has" Daneils had to yell over the background noise. "Would you know anything about this"

"It's the same girl sergeant" Robin responded

"as soon as we got h--e at city hall these... things started rising from the gr--nd, we're out numbered and surr--nded I dont know how long we can hold out" A grim look slid onto the sergeant's face.

"We are on are way" Robin responded

"I know she's your freind but I will not hesitate to use lethal force..." The titans could see a tractor trailer rising off the groung in the background, it started to accelerate toward the Sergeant.s position.

"LOOK OUT!" Robin sreemed, Daneils looked back to see the large truck speeding towards him, he turned to dive out of the way just as the truck plowed through the spot where he was knealing. the screen turned to static.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as they all ran for the exit.

When the Titans arrived City Hall looked like a war zone, trees were burning, bodies of fallen SWAT team officers lay every where , there were bodies strewn about on roof tops, the street, there was even one impaled on a flag pole adjacent to the building, blood pouring onto the sidewalk. The Titans stood in awe at the sight of this atrocity.

"This is a nightmare..." Cyborg muttered

There was a small group of policeman behind a fallen pillar.

"We need to save them, move!" robin yelled out.

The moment he said that a large black mass that had taken the shape of a raven impacted the groups postion, engulfing it in a large explosion.

"no..." Starfire wispered.

"This can't be happening!" Beast boy exclaimed

There was a lone police officer laying in the street, crawling towards a shotgun just 2 feet out of reach.

Suddenly an eerie blue figure ascended up through the pavement, just a few feet from the officer, it was the titans fallen comrade. The policemen saw the cloked figure and stuggled even harder to crawl to the gun, it was only a few inches away. Raven's feet made contact with the ground. She walked over to the policeman, his hand only an inch or two away now. he leg emerged from her cloak as she lightly slid the shotgun another 4 feet away. "What's the matter? out of reach?" She said with that eerie double voice. Raven was almost fully covered by the cloak with the exception of the lower part of her face, she wore a crooked smirk on her face, accompanied by the four ominous red eyes.

Suddenly two discs exploded near her location, she turned to face her new "opposition"

"Leave him alone" Robin commanded.

"Finally, more "worthy" opponents" Raven quipped.

'We don't want to fight you, we want to help stop what ever Trigon has done to you." Robin said.

"The has only showed me the path..." Raven responded

"The path to what?" Robin asked

"My conquest of this world" Raven's demonic army rallied behind her. "You are obstruction that need to be removed from the path" she Let her cloak slide off her shoulders and onto the ground, exposing her new scantily-clad outfit and her hair which now had streaks of white in it. Two blade-like black masses exteded from he index and middle finger on both hands. "who knew this was so much fun?" she muttered to herself.

"Titans go!" Robin called out, removing his staff from his belt

Cyborg deployed his sonic cannon, beast boy turned into a tiger and Starfires eyes and hands lit up with a green light.

"Take her down..." Robin was the first to lunge at Raven, he jabbed at her chest with his staff but a black disc appeared just infront of the target, bending the staff past it's breaking point. Raven jutted her left hand outward in Robin's direction and the "blade" ran through his midsection as her fell towards her.

Robin let out an agonizing scream and his eyes expanded in surprise.

Raven held him in mid-air while she set up a black dome around her and Robin, defending herself from the incoming sonic beam and starbolts. She brought Robin's writhing body closer to her "You were the most annoying, even more so than snot-nosed green boy, with your "Titans go! and "Titans move!" and you were always bossing us around, how did you become the leader anyway? You should have stayed with that "Batman" atleast he knows what he's doing..." Raven wispered to him, her voice had returned to normal. "You're pathetic. You're a pathetic circus freak" Raven brought him closer, he hatred was visable on her fae, but it faded and gave way to a look of twisted gratification. "I'll enjoy swollowing your soul"

The others were taking cover from the constant onslaught of objects flying towards them, obviosly Raven could now have her mind focused on several things at once.

"We need to get Robin!" Cyborg said "We need a distraction"

"You got one" Beast Boy answered. He stepped out from behind a brocken peice of asphalt. "Hey Raven! Nice threads. Does turning evil screw up your sense of fashion!" He screamed, waving his arms.

Raven lowered her arm and let Robin off of it onto the ground. She then picked beast boy off the ground, encasing him in a black shell, she brought him closer to her, face to face. An evil looking snarl apperared on her face her now vampire like teeth visible "you never were funny..." She toosed him into a nearby wall and advanced over to his new location.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Starfire rushed over to Robin, Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and the T-car showed up a few feet from them. "It's ok, I gotch ya" Cyborg said as he lifted Robin and set him down inside the car. "Hey BB, lets go!"

Beast boy had hidden when Raven was floating towards him, he ran away without her noticing. But cyborg had got Raven's atention aswell she turned just as Beast Boy entered the car. "STEP ON IT, SHE SEES US!"

Beast boy yelled. Cyborg put the pedal to the metal and ignited the booster, the car accelerated at an alarming rate.

"Go ahead, run Titans, I'll ony find you again." Raven said to herself, her voice had again changed into a double voice.

"She has chosen not to pursue us" Starfire said

"What do we do now? Our leader's been taken out, the police has been wiped out and we are running away!"

Beast boy exclaimed

"We call for backup...' Cyborg aswered

----------------------------------------

Here you go,I hope you liked the actiony goodness, tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

-----------------------------

Chapter 5

"Titans Tower to Watch Tower this is Cyborg"

A green humanoid appeared on the screen, it was the Martian J'onn J'onzz. "This is the Watch Tower, we copy"

"It's happening" Cyborg replied. Apparently the he had been briefed for this ahead of time.

"What is your status?" The Martian asked .

"Raven has turned on us, Robin is down and the police have been virtually wiped out" Cyborg said.

"I would advise evacuation of..." Cyborg cut him off

"Oh no..." Cyborg muttered

"What's wrong?" J'onn asked

"I have a very large number of contacts approaching the tower." Cyborg replied

"Listen to me Cyborg, get you and your team out the tower and get them up here, the city is lost"

"Will do" Cyborg answered hesitantlyly.

"your going to have some air support, the USAF has deployed a squadron of F/A-22 Raptors to your location" J'onn seemed concerned "good luck"

Cyborg closed the channel "BB! Starfire! get to the T-ship, we're leaving!

"Where are we going now?" Beast boy asked

"The Watch Tower" cyborg replied

"But I do not wish to leave our home!" Starfire exclaimed.

"We have no other choice, this place is going to be crawling with baddies, including Raven." Cyborg said "we leave now..."

"What's their status?" Batman asked, he had a habit of sneaking up on people.

"The sorcress has turned on them and Robin has been severely injured" J'onn replied

"Robin..." Batman muttered as he turned and ran for the hangar.

"Batman stop! We need you here"! He did not listen

The flash ran up to the Martian to investigate "Where's bats goin?"

"To help his apprentice" J'onn replied

The magician Zatanna also cam eto investigate "Did you say the sorcress turned on them?"

"Yes, she has wiped out all the local police forces and has defeated the Teen Titans and nowwthe military is intervening." J'onn said with regret

"Oh no... this is all because of me... I could have stopped it!"

"wow, wow, wow, slow down your losing me" The Flash said

"The girl... she came to us before she joined the Titans... I was the one that persuaded the council to turn her down... I sensed an evil presense within her, if I wouldn't have turned her away none of this would have ever happened..."

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have foreseen this" J'onn said, comforting her "no one could"

"Can't this elevator go any faster?" Beast boy said

"We're almost there" Cyborg replied, he was carrying Robin who's midsection was wrapped in bandages

The doors slid open and th eteam rushed to the ship, the conopies automatically opened, allowing quick access.

Cyborg jumped into the rear module and started the ship "This will take a moment to start up" he said

Suddenly the perimeter alarms sounded, the army of darkness had arrived.

-----------------------------

I would liek to say thank you for all the posistive reviews and for all of you people eagerly awaiting the next chapter, it is ready I will just give you soem tiem to digest this one. But for now, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I will just give this one to you now, it's pretty small. I am considering editing this again because I ahev heard the Airforce officially changed the designation of the Raptor from F/A-22 to just F-22 just last year.

Chapter 6

Hal Jordan looked at his HUD, they were almost at the target area. "ETA, 1 minute" he said to his 2 wingmen.

"I hope this isn't a waste of time," the pilot of the Raptor to the left said "The entire police force couldn't touch her, what make you think we can?"

Hal looked at his ordinace screen, the four Precision Guided Bombs were the most accurate weapons the F/A-22 could carry "I have a feeling this will do the trick" he replied.

Hal would be helping out as his alter ego right now but the emergency came up at a bad time. He looked in one of his pockets to see if his ring was still there. "It's still there" he said to himself.

"Whats that?" His right wingman said.

"Oh, nothing" Hal replied, he needed to stop thinking out loud. "I have a visual on the target area"

"I see it" His left wingman said

A portion of the city was in ruins and the fires were still burning. The island on which the tower stood was covered in creatures that seemed to be made of fire, behind the advancing mass hovered a cloaked figure.

"What are those things?" The pilot on the right said in disbelief.

"This is it, Echo 2 and 3 take the "infantry", I'll take out the leader." Hal said to his two comrades. "Ive got a lock" The pannels on the bottom of the sleak plane folded and opened, revealing 4 PGBs

"Pickle, Pickle" one of Hal's wingmen said

Hal thumbed the button on the control stick "Bomb's away..."

-----------------------------

So, let the crossovers begin! I put this chapter in here because I always hated it when, in a show, everytime there was a world or region threatening crisis there was an absense of a military response, this especially annoys me with JLU and Teen Titans. well anyway, Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the new chapter, I'm only giving you one today, I have to get started on chapter 22.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 7

Raven hovered several feet above the ground, looking at the tower that was soon to be her's.

She heard a roaring sound behind her and suddenly time slowed to almost a stop, she looked behind her to see three jets breaking formation and just under them were three cylinder like objects heading towards her. She turned and tried to fly away from her previous position, but the bomb seemed to change trajectory to match her's. She realized her efforts were futile and put up a barrier between her and the object, the bomb struck the wall and cast flame and srapnel across it's surface, the shield dissipated because of the strain, but she was still safe from the blast.

"That was close... too close" she muttered to her self.

She then noticed the one about to stride the ground several yards rom her,but it was too late, the bomb exploded and took with it a large part of her army. She felt the shock wave from the blast hit her followed by a sharp pain, she fell to the ground. she looke down to her unprotected leg and saw a good sized peice of shrapnel sticking into her bare flesh.

Raven sat up and removed her shredded charred cloak. She tore a long segment of cloth from the cloak and then ripped the shrapnel from her leg, letting out an aganizing cry. She supressed the pain and wrapped the cloth around her leg

Raven looked up to see the aircraft circle back for another pass, she got back up on her feet and phazed through the ground, she could heal herself inside the tower.

"Confirmed, targts destroyed, making another pass" Echo 2 had said through his comm.

"Same here Highball" Echo 3 had also destroyed his targets.

"Direct hit... Damn, Target intact" Hal said "This girl can take a beating."

"This sucks, our first combat mission and we have to bomb some kid" Echo 2 said

"She did destroy the entire police force, this isn't some run of the mill kid" Echo 3 retorted

"The girl vanished, attacking secondary targets" Hal said, a little annoyed. He tilted the control stick and the plane responded immediately.

Some of the demons on the ground took to the air and went after the Raptors.

"Echo 2 bombs away"

"Echo 1 bombs away"

"Echo 3 bombs away"

The bombs hit their targets with extreme accuracy, blowing the demons to bits.

"Echo 2 evade, they're on you." Hal said to his wingman

"These things can fly?" Echo 2 said "I bet they can't go Mach 2"

The jet accelerated and the group of pursuers struggled to keep up.

"God I love supercruise" Echo 2 said as he looked back to see the enemies on his six slowly shrink in size.

"Don't go super sonic if you don't have to, there are still alot of intact building around here, I don't think the mayor would be happy if he had to replace evry window in the city." Echo 3 said to Echo 2.

"Are those explosions I hear?" Beast Boy said in surprise

"The Air Force is giving us some cover" Cyborg replied "Hang on we're taking off"

The T ship tilted and rocketed out the launch ramp, into the clear blue sky.

"Watch Tower here we come"

The squadron of fighter jets regrouped and returned to formation.

"Lets finish 'em off" Hal said to his wingmen.

"I've got a contact approaching extremly fast, 6 o'clock high" Echo 2 said

Suddenly a grey aircraft flew past the Raptors at an alarming speed.

"Is that a Javelin!" Hal said in disbelief.

The grey aircraft sped toward the island and proceeded to fire 2 missiles at the group of demons approching the hangar.

"Who ever he is he's freindly" Hal said "Destroy remaining targets and RTB"

Raven had just healed the injury that had impeded her progress and proceeded to the hangar, she had searched the rest of the tower and found No one. The elevator door opened and she stepped into the cavernous hangar, she caught a glance of the T ship just as it exited the hangar.

"You can't hide for ever titans" Raven said tauntingly as she stepped back into the elevator.

The T ship exited the hangar and rocketed into the sky.

"Who's that? Beast Boy said as he looked out the cockpit.

The grey aircraft had went into formation just beside the T ship. The Titans could she a dark figure with two sharp protrusions coming from his head.

"Batman?' Cyborg muttered as he looked out his conopy.

------------------------------

Please read and review any and ALL comments are accepted, and ecouraged.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Father, the pathetic vermin have again eluded my wrath" Raven said to father trigon.

"You will have your chance" He said in return "and in time the world of mortals shall be ours"

"I believe I know where the cowards the have fled to" Raven said "But first those responsible for impeding my progress shall face the power of my wrath."

"Perrrfect..." Trigon said obviosly satisfied "That's my girl... I shall help you in your conquest of this pathetic planet by summoning more armies for your disposal, it seems we have under estimated the potency of the weapons these vermin wield, but they too shall fall before our awsome might"

"Thank you father..." Raven said with a sinister twist buried deep within her words.

"This will also help to make sure _that_ does not happen again" Trigon said reffering to the rapidly healing scar on his daughter's leg.

A gold ring with red runes on it apperared in front of Raven, she leaned closer to examine it.

"It is a Ring of Azar, it should protect you from more potent enemies that drevie their powerf rom magic or... as the mortals might call... paranormal means."

The ring turned and flew onto the dark general's finger.

"This will be most useful... most useful indeed" Raven said with a crooked smile on her face.

The two ships entered the huge opening of the Watch Tower's airlock, the doors closed behind the two vessels as another set opened before them.

"This is a big space station..." Best Boy said starring into the cavernous hangar.

"This is only a fraction of it" A deep voice came through the T-ships speakers.

":a medical team is needed in hangar 2, I repeat, a medical team is needed in hangar 2:" out side the ship a voice echoed throughout the hangar. Rows apon rows of Javelins filled the cavernous expanse.

The two ships came to a hover, turned, and proceeded to land in the designated squares on the hangar floor. The conopies of the T ship opened and it's passengers climbed out. They were greated by a man with a black and green costume.

"Welcome to the Watch Tower, rooms have been prepared for you for the duration of your stay"

"Green Lantern!" Cyborg exclaimed rushing over to shake the man's hand "I never though you would be the one greeting us!"

"Your exploits are legendary even of my planet of Tamaran!" Starfire also rushed over to greet him

Beast Boy climbed out of the T ship, he had been having trouble with his harness "Dude's, don't you think we should be getting Robin out of the... GREEN LANTERN!" Beast Boy jumped from the ladder and ran over to join the small crowd forming around the Green Lantern. "You're one of my favorite superheros!"

The man let out a chuckle, he found this funny considering Beast Boy was also technically a superhero.

"Hal and Guy would love to get a load of this" John Stewart muttered to himself.

A team of medical personel with a gurney eased the wounded Titan out of the ship, they then proceeded to lower him onto a gurney. A dark figure approached them. "How is he doing...?" the dark figure said.

One of the medical staff turned around in surprise "Oh! Batman I didn't relize you were there..." Batmans habit of sneaking up on people was showing "He's fine, it will take him some time to heal, we will need to examine the wound to determine how long he'll be "out of commission" though.

"Get to it then..." Batman said as he turned an walked away.

"You usually don't do greetings" the thanagarian known as Hawkgirl approached green lantern as he exited the hangar "Your getting soft John"

"I figure the kids could use a little cheering up, they have just gone through quite alot Shierra" The Green Lantern said in response.

"Maybe your right" the couple walked down the hall together.

Hal was thankful he was off duty. "No more bombing demons today" Hal said to himself as he slammed his locker, preparing to leave the base. There was a big emergency in Jump city but Edwards Air Force base was a bit too far away to be doing all the work. Hal glanced at his ring an put it in his pocket.

Suddenly the light on the ceiling started flashing and he could hear sirens outside. "Now what?" Hal said as he slipped on his ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go... I finally got phone service back so I can bring you people the new chapter... read and review please.

Chapter 9

Robin awoke from his stasis and looked around the room, where ever the room was "where am I..." He looked next to the bed and saw A Birdarang laying on the end table, Something was different about it though, He reached over to pick it up, it was lighter than usual, and shinier, he thumbed the button and two long blades came out the sides the too were different.

"Hmmmm... this is new..." he said examining the sharpness of the blades. He turned the birdarang on it's side, there was a sticker on the side that said "Wayne Enterprises" a smile creeped onto his face as he closed his eyes to rest.

":This is not a drill, we are under attack:" Hal walked looked out the door to see if anyone was looking, everyone was too busy to notice him.

"The Green Lantern Does not need to be seen coming out of the locker room" Hal said to himself.

"I've gotta find General Stone..."

The rest of the Teen Titans were so overwelmed by the amazment the Watch Tower presented that they almost forgot about the horrors the had seen a few hours before.

"Did you see that?" Cyborg said "I got to hold Steel's hammer!"

"Speaking of steel, where is Superman?" Beast boy said in return.

John Stewart appeared once again. "He and J'onn J'onzz are looking into what happened in Jump City"

He had just reminded them.

"Have they found out anyting that can help our friend?" Starfire asked.

"As far as I know, they have found nothing" Green Lantern said, "But They will, trust me, J'onn is an expert when it comes to the supernatural."

"Thank you for your assistance..." Starfire said.

"I will show you to your rooms." Green Lantern said, it felt strange to be a superpowered "Bell boy"

Raven stood before the twisted burning hulk of a Humvee, the vehicle was on returning to Edwards when it came across the princess of darkness. She exterminated the the "vermin" with extreme prejudice, and enjoyed it all too well.

"What a shame, the pests didn't even put up a fight" She said, she was enjoying this assignment as much as possible.

She "tossed" the burning wreckage aside and signaled her army to continue on.

"Let's go, we have a base to level..."

"General, whats going on?" Hal said to General Jonathan "Herc" Stone.

"Ah, Green Lantern" The general said in return, he turned from the screen he was watching to great his visitor "We have ALOT of contacts just outside the base, we're scrambling the planes and security forces as fast as we can"

"What are they?" Hal said, he was almost positive he knew the answer.

"The same things we attacked in Jump City" The general said "We could use your help right now"

"I'm on it" Hal was worried for his fellow pilots.

"This should be interesting..." The General thought to himself."


	10. Chapter 10

Hahaha! New chapter time, and this one has action so hopefully it's a little better than the 2 or three. Read and Review please.

------------------

Chapter 10

Raven hovered behind her army, looking at the buildings in the distance, she could make out the Air control toweer but every thing else was a blur, the sun was setting but the heat distortion remained.

"Your move" She said, almost silently.

Raven could make out the sound of jet engines in the distance, they were coming. The pilots responsible for allowing the Titans to escape had to be from this base, for it was the only base in the area to have the F/A-22 Raptor.

"Finally" Raven said, she was wondering when they were going to attack. She lowered herself to the ground her cloak now touching the desert floor, she had picked up a new one when she had gained control of Titans Tower.

Five blurry shapes were approaching her position, the first wave of defenders.

"Let's dance"

A small object she had not noticed before was also advancing, she could make out bits of green.

"What do we have here?"

Hal was approaching the vast army in the distance, an he could she a dark shape behind the legions of demonic creatures, obviously the girl he had attacked before. He used his ring to make a sword and a shield.

"The Air Force might not be able to stop you, but the Green lantern Corps might." Hal had beaten every other foe, this was no different, or atleast it seemed that way.

"The pilots are awaiting orders General"

"Tell them to attack only the creatures, we don't wanna hit Green Lantern." General Stone said.

"Confirmed..."

John Stewart approached J'onn, he was starring at a computer screen.

"Any progress?" He said.

"Not yet, something else has come to my attention" J'onn said "Edward Air Force base has fallen under attack, another Green Lantern officer is on the scene, I'm considering sending a team to help."

"I think he can handle it" John, said in return.

"I'll trust your judgement..."

Hal flew over to the girl and stopped just a few feet away.

"Oh, a Green Lantern, it's about time I was recognized by a worthy opponent." Raven again Dropped her cloak and formed her "Blades" "Let's see if I can make that suit red..."

She lunged at he opponent with her right hand, He then used the green shield to block it. Hal swung his sword at his attacker as she pulled back her right hand, the sword grazed her left arm. Raven fell back in reaction.

"So you are touchable..." Hal said, hovering a few inches above the ground.

Raven looked at her arm, blood was seeping from the wound

"So are you." Raven said getting up from the ground, clutching her arm.

Hal looked at his legs, his feet were covered in a black orb. He looked up just as his feet were pulled out from under him.

"Ring, what is this stuff?" he said as he was dragged across the desert floor.

":Unknown:"

Hals sword and shield faded, he then pointed the ring at his attacker and fired three beams of green energy. She dodged out of the way of two of the blasts and put a black disc in the path of the third. The orb around Hal's feet dissapated, he stood up and flew towards his opponent, his ring surging with energy.

Mean while bombs were exploding a little more than 100 yards from their position. The vast number of demons was rapidly closing in on the base where a line of MPs awaited the assault

Raven phazed through the ground just as a giant green hammer impacted where she was standing, she resurfaced just behind The Green lantern. Hal turned to face her just as she jabbed her Right arm at his head, he dodged it, but barely. The green energy once again took the form of a sword. Raven Jumped back, not wanting to be cut again. She stuck out her hand and sent the Green lantern flying through the air, and then careening into thr ground. Hal got up of the ground and shot another salvo of beams at his attacker.

The defensive line opened up on the advancing army that had been nearly decimated by the air strikes, the fight was starting to look it was in the Air Force's favor. The bullets tore through the creatures, the pieces fell to the ground and dissapated, another plane came around and mowed down a large number of them with it's concealed gatling gun.

Hal again swung his sword, this time grazing Raven's midsection, she fell back this time phazing through the ground. Hal turned around, expecting the girl to again appear behind him. Nothing happened. Hal looked around and saw nothing.

"It's about time..." He said as he flew off to help the MPs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What is the current situation?" Hal asked the General.

"No casualties, we were lucky, the Army is on the way in case they show up again." The General said

"I surprises me that no one was kil... What the hell?" The General had a quetioning look on his face, he was staring past Green Lantern.

"General?" Hal looked behind him, a Predator drone floating just outside the window.

"GET DOWN!" Hal barked, he knew immediately what was happening.

The drone plowed throw the window and into the control tower. Hal put up a wall with his ring to stop the object from continuing.

"What the hell just happened!" the general said getting up off the floor.

"She's back." Hal said, he was obviosly annoyed.

"Security breach in the armory." An officer said, looking at his terminal.

"I'll take care of it... for good" Hal said, he had a feeling this would not be as easy as the battle in the desert.

Hal flew out of the hole in the side of the control tower down to the armory, he could see the door had been ripped off the hinges. He landed just in front of the door, looked around, and slowly walked in, his ring pointing forward.

"Strange... the lights have all been blown out..." Hal slowly continued to walk deeper into the building unaware of the black tentacle creeping closer and closer to the back of his head.

"This is getting a little freaky..." Hal said to himself. He looked down and spotted a gaurd, curled up in a fetal position on the floor, he face expressionless and his skin with almost no color.

"Ring, check the life signs of this gaurd" Hal said, he was getting nervous.

":Target is dead, all brain waves have ceased completely:"

"Damn... Ring what happed to hi..." The tentacle plunged into the back of Hal's head, it was a non lethal entry, it simply seemed to slip into his head. Hals vision went black and he could see the faint glow of four red shapes, they were blurry.

"What is your weakness..." An ominous double voice echoed through his mind.

"What? what are you?" Hal thought.

"Hmmm... yellow... PATHETIC!" The entity seemed to ignore him.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Hal was screeming, when he was suddenly returned to the armory.

"What just happened?" Hal said to himself, this day was getting stranger by the minute.

He turned to see a large black claw impact his chest and hurl him out the armory door.

Hal hit the ground with a "thud" and got back on his feet.

"That's not going to stop me...' Hal said as he again walked through the armory door, this time more cautious. He pointed his ring ahead of him and lit up the room with a green glow. He turned a corner around a rack of rifles and saw a bag laying on the floor.

"What's this?" Hal said to himself.

He approached the bag and croached just in front of it. He looked around and picked up the bag, he recognized it, it was a pouch of dye used by pilots if they eject into a body of water,they would release the dye to make them easier to spot by freindlies. Hal brought the the pouch closer to him, the label read "DYE MARKER: YELLOW"

"Shit..." Hal cursed under his breath


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hal stood up and approached another rack full of weapons. "Hmmmm" Hal looked at a small trail of yellow dye on the concrete floor, he followed the trail to a dead end.

"Feel fear overcome it..." Hal said to himself.

"I am fear..."

Hal turned to see his advasary nearly breathing down his neck, covered head to toe in a yellow liquid.

"Tell me... Do I look good in yellow?" Raven said, smirking.

Hal jumped back and fired a beam at his seemingly careless enemy. The beam simply hit her and disapated.

"One of the most powerful heroes and you can't do shit to anything yellow..." Raven said, backing hal into a corner "I bet F Big Bird could beat you..." A rack full of rifles was suddenly encased in a black mass and hurled at the bewildered Green Lantern, knoking him off his feet.

"You... you did this..." Hal gasped as he slowly crawled into the corner "you invaded my mind..."

Hals mind was filled with terrible thoughts and images as he was being pelted with objects around the room. The flurry of thoughts wouldn't stop, Coast City, Parallax, the only things to inspire fear in him came rushing back.

Hal was suddenly picked up off the ground, enveloped in darkness.

"You're mine..." Raven said just as she formed a talon around her hand.

"And to think I though you were a thr..." raven did not finish her sentence, a large wodden crate hit her from behind and sent her huling towards a wall, she caught a glimpse of a red "S" just before she phased through the ground.

Hal was leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

"You ok?" a hand met Hal's shoulder, he looked up to see the Man of Steel himself looking down upon him.

"I think so..."

"Your coming with me to the Watch Tower" Superman said.

"Sure" Hal said, gasping for breath, he had small cuts all over his now incredibly pale face. "Damn she's tough..." Hal said in surprise "You sure she used to be a Titan?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin sat in his bed, thinking about the past few months. "I should have known this was going to happen..."

Raven had been showing alot of strange behavior in the past year or so.

"I should have helped her..."

Several Months before:

"Come on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you?" Terra said, she knew Raven's "weakness" and was trying to exploit it, little did she know that she was poking a hornet's nest.

"Stop it!" Raven screamed, trying to overcome her anger.

"Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend?" 

Raven looked up at her opponent, her four red eyes had emerged yet again.

"I trusted you!" Raven said, her voice again overlapped with a more sinister one.

Rocks and debris started flying toward Terra, she pushed back the rocks but was powerless to stop the large computer that had just been tossed at her, she tried to dodge it but it impacted her midsection and sent her into a corner, hitting the wall with a thud.

"_We_ trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!"

Terra watched in horror as several objects joined together in the center of the room.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die..."

The objects accelerated at the same time, into the corner where the helpess Terra was leaning.

2 hours later:

"Have a lock on her communicator" Cyborg said, roughed up from the last battle. "She's in this room"

The four Titnas walked into a large dark room, the floor was covered in mud that was dripping out of pipes coming from the wall, they were bent to prevent further flooding.

"Raven?" Robin said, looking in the corner.

Raven was silently sitting in the corner, starring at the other end of the room"

"What is the matter freind?" Starfire said, obviously worried.

Raven said nothing.

Robin looked in the direction that Raven was looking in, rocks, metal and other debris were piled in the corner. "What the... oh my god..."

A lone arm was sticking out of the debris, a long stream of blood was flowing into the small pool of mud in the center of the room.

"Terra..." Beast boy said, a sorrowful look on his face.

"We need to find Slade" Robin said, trying not to look like he was devastated by the scene.

-------------------

Ohhh! that's right, I went there. I needed to further explain Raven's corruption... so I killed Terra.

Read and review please


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Have you wiped out the vermin?" Trigon asked

"Not quite, I have selected a new target, one that might lead me to The Titans" Raven responded

"The army can handle this city, go forth and eliminate this new target... with haste..."

"Yes Father..."

Cyborg walked onto the command deck of the Watch Tower, he looked around the cavernous room as he made his way to the bridge, cyborg had seen only a fraction of the "army" while he was on the station

"Cyborg, what is it that you require?" J'onn said

"I would like to make contact with Titans East, we should give them a heads up." Cyborg said in return.

"Confirmed... Watch Tower to Titans East..." There was no response "Watch Tower to Titans East, please respond..."

The Screen flickered to life and the mess that had been the the operations floor of the tower was in full view, blood covered the floor and walls. Both J'onn and Cyborg winced and the horrific scene, suddenly Raven stood up from the floor, looking at the screen.

"Sorry, couldn't get the screen to work... I knew I should not of thrown Speedy into the computer console" Raven said in a teasing tone "Why do... I mean DID they call him Speedy anyway, he wasn't too fast for..."

"What have you done?" Cyborg said, interupting ravens disturbing statement."

"Well I attacked these morons thinking they would know where you were, they didn't talk, but now I know right where you are"

"You monster"

"Like I have not heard that one before... tell Robin I took his Metallica CDs and tell That green flea bag to keep his head in the game unlike our aquatic friend here."

The headless body of Aqua Lad levitated infront of the screen a few moments before falling to the ground

"Taa Taa, see you soon." The screen went black once again.

"We should have known..." Cyborg said, placing his thumb and index finger on his forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the long gap between updates. I'v ebeen buys... though I have started the new chapters, I even finished one yesterday. heres Chapter 15

---------------------------

Chapter 15

Cyborg exited his room to see the halls of the Watch Tower empty, he looked around but found no one.

"All League personel are to report to the command deck for Briefing and deployment, briefing starts in 2 minutes" The Voice of J'onn J'onzz echoed through the halls.

"Deployment?" Cyborg said to himself.

Cyborg Walked onto the command deck, the place was completely empty.

"What is going on?" Cyborg asked J'onn.

"We are taking back Jump City, the Core members and I are staying here, along with Captain Atom and a few others who are currently unsuitable for the mission."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"We thought you needed a break, I'm sure the League can handle the city for now.

Suddenly a siren went off inside the massive room, a screen next to the martian lit up, it read: "WARNING, OBJECT APPROACHING"

"All hands brace for impact!" J'onn said through the comm system"

The the warning on the screen went away"

"Must have been a malfunction or something..." Cyborg said, though he had a strange feeling that was not the case...

something beeped on one of the panels

"This is the command deck, go ahead." J'onn said

"This is engineering, there has been a breach, we don't know how but something has entered the sta..."

Suddenly the the comm stopped and the lights slowly went out, one by one...

-----------------

Read and Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Heres another chapter for you. Hopefully you guys are still reading this after the long silence...

------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

J'onn J'onnz quickly grabbed for his communicator, the one only the core mebers carried.

"Anyone that can hear me report to the command deck ASAP"

"Why did the power go out?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't tell, the computers are offline, we will have to wait for someone to go down to egineering and see what the problem is... and by the looks of it we will have to send a few of us down there"

"What hit us? whatever it was it didn't hit with much force..." Cyborg said " It couldn't be Raven... could it?"

"I'm not sure but it would seem so..." J'onn replied

Superman, John Stewert, Hawk girl, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Batman entered the room, though some through different doors.

"What happened?" Hawkgirl asked

"We don't know, everything is offline, I want Superman, John and Batman to go down to engineering to check it out."

"I'd better call the others." Cyborg grabbed his communicator and pressed the button

"Titans, we are having a power failure, report back to sickbay and protect Robin."

Suddenly Beast boy's voice came through

"Protect? what the heck happened?"

"I'll explain later, just do it."

Raven threw the last technician into a wall before picking up her cloak and placing it back onto her body.

"Too easy" She said as she nealed to retreive the blue cloak. She could have just as easily torn a hole in the side of the station and sent the pathetic workers hurling into the vacuum... to watch them just as their blood boiled and their skin ruptured... But then she wouldn't have any fun doing it herself.

She replaced the cloak back on her body, she paused... she sensed something coming. A smirk crept onto her face as she raised her hood and phased through the deck below...


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter for you guys. I appreciate all the coments but unfortunately most of the suggestions will have no affect on this story... This chapter... and atleast 3 more after this have been written soem tiome ago, and unfortunately I cannot change them, but that doesn't mean you're suggestions won't have an affect on future chapters. Enjoy.

-----------------------

Chapter 17

Green Lantern, Batman, and Superman walked through the darkened halls of the Watch tower, with Green Lantern lighting the path.

"How did she even get on the station?" John asked.

"Not sure, but it left no damage to the outer hull" Batman said, looking straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the dimmly lit path.

Superman looked around, obviously searching through the vast matrix of electronics and pipes using his x-ray vision.

"See anything?" Batman asked

"No, just cold hard metal..."

"Keep your eye's peeled." John said, "Ring, do a scan for life forms in the imediate area"

"::scaning... 1 life sign detected, 9 meters ahead, human, fading::"

"Let me know if you see anymore" You heard the ring, let's find him..."

Up ahead was the body of a fallen technician, he appeared unscathed except for a gash across his shoulder.

"I'll bring him to sickbay, you two keep searching..." Superman said as he scooped up the worker and flew back down the hallway...

"This doesn't make sense... why was he still alive?" Green Lantern said said... his voice drifting...

"::WARNING, life sign detected, life signs appear to be only part human... be advised, approching rapidly... 23 new life signs detected... species: unkown::

Cyborg opened the door to robin's room in sickbay. Robin was healing but was in no shape to fight.

"What has Happened?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah dude... the power went out" Beast boy added.

"Something is happening down in engineering.. we only have power to life support and the small backups here in sickbay"

"Is Raven involved?" Robin asked.

"I don't know... but If she is the League is here to protect us..." Cyborg was speaking only to comfort his freinds, he wasn't even sure if the Justice League's core members would be enough in this environment..."


	18. Chapter 18

Heres another chapter for you. Enjoy

------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

"But what of Raven?" Starfire asked, "We must bring her back"

"I say we take her down, she killed Terra and got away with it, now are we going to let her get away with this?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Our freind is still in there some where" Cyborg said "We have to try."

"General Stone sir..."

"What is it?" General stoned was swamped with his subbordinates coming in and out of his office, giving reports on the status of the base and it's forces, and the reconstruction effort.

"A large number of transport craft have been detected coming from space sir"

"What are they?" General Stone asked, surprised about the change in news.

"They are headed for Jump City, my guess is that it's the Justice League."

"Send a Predator to survey the battle, if it looks like we can help out send a few Raptors, we don't want them taking all the credit..."

Captain Atom approached the useless command deck where J'onn was standing.

"she breached the station?" He asked

"We beleive so yes..."

"How much of a fight does she put up?"

"She nearly overthrough Edwards Air Force Base, the losses would have been enormous if Green Lantern hadn't bought time for Superman to arrive." J'onn said,

"Did you say Edwards?" Captain Atom asked, a serious look on his face, although he always had that look.

"Yes, why?" J'onn asked curiously.

Without saying a word the nuclear powered hero took off for the airlock.

Green lantern shined his ring forward down the hallway, ready for the impending danger that faced him.

Batmn pulled a batarang from his belt and stared down the dimmly lit hallway...

"What is that?"

The hallway was slowly being consumed by a darkness... a fluid darkness that seemed to have a dark, eery presence resonating from it.

"What's that noise?" John asked as if irritated.

Suddenly dozens of red eyes materialized in the darkness, then suddenly darted towards the pair...

"Get down..." Batman said casually.

Legions of birds screamed down the narrow passage way, blurring what little light eminated fron the small green ring. Suddenly the birds stopped.

Green lantern rose form the cold metal deck. "how would birds get on the station.?" he asked.

"They weren't birds..." Batman said, looking just past Green Lantern down the hallway.

Green Lantern turned to see two red eyes looming in the distance. They were the oly visable thign amungst the darkness

"Is that her?" Green Lantern asked, somewhat startled. All these question no one had an answer to were starting to annoy Batman, who simply stood staring down the hallway at the two red eyes.

Suddely a second pair of eyes jerked open just obove the previous ones.

"Ha... another one..." An ominous double voice said from down the hallway.

Suddenly a large black talon jutted out of the wall and grabbed the Green Lanntern.

Caught off-guard he flailed his arms in the air while being slammed into the bulkhead repeatedly.

Batman reared his arm back and tossed the batarang, the talon disapated as a large field of darkness appeared and blocked the batarang from hitting it's target.

Green lantern dropped to the floor, he quickly picked himself up and looked to see the large wall of blackness heading towards them.

in an attempt to run back down the hallway he turned to see batman fall the the floor. As he dropped the figure of a cloaked being was revealed behind him.

"Ohhh... you're gonna pay for that..." John Stewart charged towards the cloaked Raven, his ring glowing brighter than before. He was thundering down the hallway, just mere inches from his target, so close he could almost feel the impact... until a large pillar of blackness rocketed from the floor below into his chest, hurling him into the ceiling...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Raven stood over the the Dark Knight's body, a black jagged beam connecting his forehead to the palm of her hand.

"Heh... and Robin thought he was good..." She lowered her hand to her side and proceeded to do the same "mind scan" to the fallen Green lantern.

Outdoors, in open space, the two would have put up more of a fight... and a lot longer aswell, but they were in close quaters, Raven's domain.

An evil smirk grew upon the half-demons sleek face...

"I think I'll take this..." Raven said as a black beam extended from under her cloak to remove the emerald object from the fallen body... it glistened as it was slowly consumed by darkness...

She would finish them off but decided on a much better death for them... just as soon as she had a crack at the remaining "Hero's" on the station... Especially the most saught after "game"... the Kryptonian.

"Would be a shame to kill them without first breaking them..." The corrupted Raven phased through the bulkhead... seaking out her new prey.

Starfire was walking through the starlit halls when she noticed Superman placing an injured man onto a bed similart to that of Robin's. She went into the room to inventigate.

"What has happened"? Starfire asked in her worrysome voice.

He knew she was there the entire time, he even prepared an answer before she asked the question, having super hearing tends to take the surprise out of things.

"I was on patrol, investigating the lower decks when we ran across him, J'onn stabilized him but without power there is only so much we can do." Superman said, his strong voice masking his concern...

That very same voice had instilled hope... or masked fear... in hundreds before her.

Starfire though of of the man... and how Raven could help him... but then she realized that Raven, who was once a healer, had become a destroyer, a murderer... the man's injuries reflected this.

"I must check on Robin"

J'onn could sense Superman approaching.

"They're still not back yet." He said

The Kryptonian turned and flew away without saying a word.

"Maybe I should send Flash after him..." Said J'onn surprised, he was expecting atleast a sentence out of Superman.

The restless Wally West appeared before him, not a second after he finished speaking. He assumed his normal cross-armed stance with the slight smirk that J'onn had seen a million times.

"I heard my name." Wally said happily, as if the whole situation hadn't bothered him.

"I need you to find Superman, he went after the search team, watch his back... and don't underestima..."

Before he could finish the grinning hero rocketed off like crimson lightning...

General stone peered out his window at the base, already being reassembled after the "small" run in with the demon girl, which compared to his frustration, seemed like a bundle of sunshine.

"Sir" A voice said from accross the room...

"What now?" Stone turned to see a man, encased in a Metallic exterior standing just in front of his desk.

'Captain Atom... what brings you here?"

"I heard the base was attacked and came as soon as I could."

"We have everything under control down here..."

"In that case I will be going back up to the Watch Tower..." He saluted and proceeded to the door.

"No... wait... I want you to remain here and help protect the base from further attack."

"Yes sir." Captain Atom replied enthusiasticly.

The General smiled... it wasn't everyday he had 2 meta-humans at his disposal.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Superman stopped instantly as a blur of light moved past him, and then back to him.

"Hey big blue, where do you think your going?" The flash said, assuming his normal cross armed position as always.

"Finding Batman and Green Lantern" He said simply as he moved to start searching the passage ways again.

"Ha... if Bats got taken down by a little girl... I'll never let him live it down..." The flash said, he had a knack for finding humor in any situation. "Lemme find 'em for you..." flash took of down the hallway, a fraction of his normal pace. "Bats?... Bats? where are you? To ashamed to face me ad admit you go taken down by a little gi-"

Alarge black shaft rocketed out of the wall, clothes-lining The Flash as he ran by., he had noticed it just soon enough to slow his speed but it wasn't enough, he was send to the ground, his head bouncing off the metal grating.

Back down the passage Superman heard the sound of the fallen speedster hitting the floor.

"Sometimes he creates more problems than he solves." Superman murmured to himself as he took off down the hallway to assist his fallen comrade.

The Flash looked up to see that his feat had been engulfed in the same black energy that had tripped him.

He struggled to free himself. He saw Superman behind him, "Hey big blue, give me a hand would ya?"

Without a word Superman walked over and examined the problem, the energy seemed to swallow the flash's feet and then retreat back into the grating, attempting to pull him out my hurt him so the Kryptonian tried another solution. "Lean back" He said.

"Fine... whatever you s-"

Two beams of red energy shot out of the Kryptonian's eyes, then glanced off the black energy and into the wall, pipes and metal burned away, leaving a glowing red crater in the wall.

"Wow! watch it! that could have been my face!"

Suddenly the black energy receded, freeing the Flashes legs. He got back on his feat, and looked up to see four red eyes looming in the distance. "Holy crap, that her?"

"We need to get back to the command deck, it's an open area." A voice said from behind them.

"Bats!" The Flash said as he looked back.

Batman had the body of John Stewart thrown over his shoulder.

"He's out cold"

The red eyes approached.

"We need to go now."

Superman immediately grabbed Green Lantern and Batman and shot off down the hallway, the flash soon streaked past them. They flew through barrier after barrier of black energy, just before they hit the ceiling, blocking their path.

Jump City: Ground Zero

"Well, we can't find anymore of them critters... I think we won" Said Vigilante, reporting to Steel.

"Any casualties?" Steel asked.

"Ummm... they killed Red Tornado... again..." Said Vigilante twirling one of his pistols.

"Again?! that's the second time today!" Steel exclaimed, a irritated look appeared on his metallic "face"

"go in the Javelin and get the kit..."

"Sure thing" Vigilante said "I'll have him back together lickety split.."

"And try not to put his head on backwards again will you?"

Six core members of the league stood on the command deck, along with Cyborg.

"How do we stop her?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Give her what she wants, If she just wanted to kill us why did she let Bru... Batman and Green Lantern live?" Superman said, remebering that Cyborg was among them.

"What does she want though?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I have a wild guess" Superman said "Leave the bridge, she wont come if we are all here. Go to the Infirmiry"

"What if she beats you?" Batman said, in his usual monotone, he seemed unaffected by the whole situation... as usual.

"Then stand your ground" Superman said.

Without another word the others walked to the door that led to the medical wing, were everyone else on the station was.

A matter of seconds after the door closed another opened, this on the other side of the command deck.

"Finally, I though I would never have you to myself..." Raven remarked, strolling into the cavernous room.

"Supes will take care of it, ther's no way she can take him in that huge room, one on one." The Flash, ever-so-confident said.

"Don't be so sure..." Batman said, he was lagging behind the others.

The disagreement between the two heros didn't make Cyborg feel any better about the whole situation.

Sunddenly Starfire came running up the hallway, the direction that they were heading.

"Friends! Robin is gone!

"Why are you doing this?" Superman asked, decending from the elevated control platform.

"Why do you help the weak, undeserving filth of this world?" Raven responded, seemingly ignoring his inquiry. "Why did I help them?"

"You don't have to do this." Superman said, using a reasoning tone of voice this time.

"You're right, but it sure is more fun." Raven sighed. "Ya know? you look a lot taller on TV"

Raven lunged at him, a large black talon sheathing her hand. The Man of Steal quickly jerked back and braced for the impact, expecting the blow to siply glance off him. It didn't. The talon impacted Superman's chest, sending him hurling into computer console. Raven stood, grasping her hand.

"That hurt." Raven said, looking up at the Kryptonian.

Superman immediately sprung into the air, Charging at Raven, on fist far ahead of him while the other tucked bneath his chest. He saw the sadistic look in Raven's eye and new something was wrong, a split second later a large black wall manifested in his path, the Kryptonian plowed into the barrier, then fell in a crumpled mass on the floor.

"Pffft... works everytime" Raven said, again in her monotone she was so acustomed to using.

Suddenly two large computer statuions were ripped from the walls and sent kareening toward Superman.

He decided simply to charge at Raven once again, but the large objects changed course and chased after him. Raven, in suprise, continued to rip object after object from the walls, then sent them hurling toward the Man of Steel. Superman just kept charging at his advesary, his fist streched outward. raven then realized that the computers and other objects carelessly hurled at her foe would not bring this charge to an end. She erected a barrier infront of herself, but too mcuh concentration had been put in to the objects flying about the room. The Kryptonian's fist plowed through the barrier and met Raven's face with blistering momentum. Raven was sent flying into the air and landed, chest first on the gound. She lay still, her cloak covering her entire body. Superman began to approach, but as he did so Raven bean to get up, her head lowered.

"You're tougher than the others." Raven said, seeming pained by admitting so. She looked up at him, this time with four Glowing red eyes, a trail of blood ran down her face from the side of her lip.

"You can't win" Superman said to his opponent, his confidence restored.

"On the contrary, even steel has a breaking point." Raven said, lunging at Superman once again, her hands sheathed in the large black talons.

He caught her hands in his and began to slowly apply pressure, he peered into her eyes. She was beginning to weaken, but he was only using a fraction of his strength. Her strenght gave in and her arms relaxed. Superman Took atvantage of this and right hooked Raven in the side of the face. Raven let out a scream as she fell back and phased into the deck.

Superman Let out a sigh, "Damn it..." He turned to meet with the others and looked to see Raven, just inches infront of him.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" She said, two lines of blood now running down her face. Before he could react she opened her cloak and engulfed the Man of Steel in darkness.

Superman stood on a chunk of ground, seemingly floating in a black void, lit only by stars.

"Welcome to my world." A voice echoed through the void. Four large glowing red eyes slowly appeared and brightened , seemingly floating in complete nothingness.

"Release me! this is no way to fight." Superman said, more out of dispair then proper judgement. In his opinion fights were rarely fair.

Suddenly the chunk of rock he was standing on started to glow green, and Superman Fell in a heep on the ground, writhing in pain.

"In here... YOU ARE MINE."

The kryptonian closed his eyes and began to realize that death, something he had eluded countless times before had suddenly caught up with him, when suddenly the pain stopped, he opened his eyes and saw that he was back on the watchtower. Superman looked up to see Robin, Bo staff in hand, shouting from the other side of the room. On the ground beside Raven were two scorch marks. An angered Raven turned to face her new apponent.

--

Decided to add two more chapters... Not sure if there's any of you left out there. i recently got notification of a review. So i decided to add more chapters. After checkign this review i realized that there was a ton of reviews for chapter 18 i never reciever confirmation for. I assumed they just stopped coming. That's what i get for no checkign myself... well, two years later, here's your continuation.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Should have stayed out of it..." Raven said as she turned to face robin. Blood trickled down her face in several places. Raven proceded to slowly hover toward the elevated command platform in the center of the room where Robin was standing.

Without a word Robin threw several birdarangs with his "good" arm. The red and yellow weapons spun brilliantly in the air.

"More toys" Raven effortlessly deployed a series of black discs in the path of the birdarangs, and the birdarangs harmlessly glanced off. She continued hovering until finally reaching the platform. Raven walked over to Robin, who was in a defensive stance, and stopped about a foot from his face. "You'll have to do better than that." Her four glowing eyes meeting his.

Robin smirked and swifly impacted his bo staff into the side of her head, her overconfidence was getting to her, or so it seemed.

Raven, on the floor, wiped the blood from her face and sneered. "You're funny" she motioned to get up just as a black mass knocked Robin's feat out from under him just as he was about to swing the staff again. With raven now to her feet and Robin on the floor she walked over to him. "I'm funny too" She forcefully applied her boot to his ribcage.

Robin rolled over, curled in a ball. He looked up to see Raven grab onto his foot and drag him to the ledge.

"You better hope they called you a "flying Grayson" for a reason." Raven had collected many thoughts from the minds of her team mates during her time as a titan, unintentionally or otherwise. Robin's secret identity was one she found most interesting. Raven flung Robin's foot around and sent him hurling off the edge of the platform. She waited a moment for the noise of his bones shattering as he hit the floor but no such sound came. Raven walked over to the to peer over, and as she did so the view wasn't one of Robin's crumpled and broken body at the end of the fall but of Superman's fist rocketing towards her chin. The impact sent Raven hurling into the giant transparent window of the command deck, she bounced off and fell to the floor.

Superman approached her fallen body, which had been laying there for a good 15 seconds. "Give up yet?"

Raven lifted herself off the ground, an emerald glow was revealed as she did so. Raven's face, still in it's demonic form peered at superman, but intead the eyes glowed green. Her clothing had also changed it was still the outfit she was wearing before but inted of black, violet and dark blue it had changed to green and black. a green blast shot from her hand and sent Superman hurling into the walls, which were apparently sturdier than they seemed.

Superman fell out of the crater he had just made in the wall and fell to his knees on the floor. He looked up to see another green blast hit him in the face, sending him back into the same crater. Shaking off the shock Superman fired two red beams of energy at the oncoming Raven.

Raven, seeing the glow of the kryptonian's eyes threw her arms up in front of her in a block position. The beams struck but Raven was barely phased, the ring offered ample protection.

Raven prepared to fire another shot but a a red blur streaked in front of her. She turn her head just as the flash's _yellow_ fist struck her in the side of the head.

The Flash helped Superman up off the ground, he was still reletively fine after the inceredible beating.

"Someone had to stop the perpetual ass-kicking" The Flash remarked

"Thanks for coming back" Where'd she get that?

"What? this?" The Flash said, presenting the emerald ring between his thumb and index finger "She got it of John, clever isn't she? We came as soon as we noticed that boy wonder here was gone."

"Let's just finish this" Hawkgirl said from behind them, her mace crackling.

Raven got back up, with some effort, just in time to see the Thanagarian speeding for her. She quickly erected a shield all around her.

"You'll pay for your crimes!" Hawkgirl swung the mace over and over but with no effect, the black energy rippled and produced a dull "thwung" sound with every strike.

"Shouldn't we help her?" The Flash said. With those words every remaining member of the Justice league and Teen Titans still left on the Watch Tower initiated an all out assault of their former ally. Fists flew, sonic blasts echoed, optic blasts streaked across the command deck but nothing could penetrate the shield.

Raven sood in the middle of the black dome, concentrating, and trying to keep the shield up and her series of long snaking tenctacles moving at the same time. The pain from her wounds was limiting her concentration abilty. That and another part of her mind was also devoted to keeping the power from the station turned off, so that she would only have to break her concentration for it to come back on and reveal her plan...

Wonderwoman backed off and joined Superman who was a good 15 feet away from the flurry, attempting to use his heat vision to penetrate the black dome of dark energy. "We'll never get to her like this" A huge black tentacle swung through the air, barely missing them it struck the ground and left a huge gash in the deck. "Where's J'onn?"

Just behind Raven, inside the black dome the translucent, green figure of Martain Manhunter phased up onto the deck. Silently he peered at the girl from behind. when his body was completely through the metal floor his figure turned opaque once again. He approched, his hand outsretched, a stern look on his face. His translucent hand entered the back of Raven's skull...

Raven felt her body go cold, and her field of vision darken until there was nothing but black. She felt as if another presense, not her own, inside her head. She was on her knees, calapsed on the deck, head down.

Suddenly she shook her head violently. "get... out... GET OUT OF MY MIND!" She looked up red eyes glowing.

Before she could react Martian manhunter grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the transparent walls of the watchtower's command deck. His free hand again approaching her head.

Both of Raven's hands grabbed his left, she tryed to free herself but he was much, much stronger.

"Do not resist" J'onn said, his tone of voice got louder.

Suddenly Raven let go and phased through the transparent surface, out into open space. Raven herself was not visable but a mass of dark energy took the form of a large black bird and sped planet side.

"She's leaving, should we follow?" Wonder Woman said

Suddenly the lights flickered on and the remaining operational computers were filled with life.

J'onn flew up to the control console and peered at the screen. "Life support is back on but that's it, all other controls have been severed including the..." He went silent.

"Including the what?" Superman said, joining J'onn at the command console.

At the very last computer screen labeled "FIRE CONTROL STATION" a box that filled half the screen read:

TIME UNTIL FUSION CANNON FIRING SEQUENCE: 29 MINUTES

TARGET: JUMP CITY, LIBRARY DISTRICT, SELECT DETAILS TAB FOR SPECIFIC TARGET COORDINATES.

**WARNING**: BRIDGE FIRE CONTROL SEVERED, WEAPONS CONTROL UNAVAILABLE.


End file.
